Gordon Wells
'Gordon Wells '''is a conspiracy radio personality that can be heard on the radio in both The Conduit and Conduit 2. History Gordon Wells is a rich conspiracist, who devoted his life to showing the truth. He first got involved in spreading the truth after his wife was murdered by a escaped Drudge Hybrid. At some point, likely before The Conduit, The Trust made him into their Puppet, giving the perfect weapon to send conspiracy nuts away from their operations. Thus it seems many things he said on his Radio station was false, because it was provided by The Trust. Radio Clip Dialogues *"Howdee do, boys and girls! You are listening to the true voice of PC, the one and only man of the people, Gordon Wells, coming at you liiive. Latest scuttlebutt is that the feds have locked down Reagan Airport because of a bomb threat, but some friends of the street have called in and reported shots being fired. Now, I may not know much about bombs, people, but I do know that bullets are a lousy way to defuse them. If ya' ask me, this sounds a lot less like a bomb threat and more like Uncle Sam taking care of some personal business. Maybe someone wanted out from under Big Brother's thumb and now they're gettin' squashed. It's like...(*quick cut to static*)"'' *''"This is only the first stage. Mark my words. The Saudi forces have taken control of the Department of the Interior library. THE DEPARTMENT OF THE INTERIOR! That is right, they have access to secret geological surveys and land analyses. They are looking for something. Let us understand why the Saudi Arabian government would want to access the DOI library. Now, could it be because these ancient people, these descendants of Sumerian times, have preserved knowledge and wisdom from the infancy of mankind? Do they know something we do not? Even Dante in his landmark story mentions Ulysses and his sailing past the Pillars of Hercules. That's right, past the point of known life, and into the realm in which Plato calls Atlantis. Ulysses sees land but is caught in a terrible whirlwind that sinks his ship. Can you say "defense measures"? This Atlantic ocean has been a mystery for sooo long! Underwater creatures that have likely existed and evolved for thousands ofyears. What else do they know? They've created technology beyond our own. They have remained hidden. If the Pillars of Hercules are the gateway to Atlantis, some "made up island", then why are they featured as supports for the Spanish coat of arms? That's right, there they sit, with the phrase "Plus Ultra" inscribed upon them. Plus Ultra! FARTHER BEYOND! Now, try to tell me this is not some message of alliance or collusion. But let us not forget the other sides of these coins. The Bermuda Triangle, long thought a defense mechanism of fallen Atlantis? The pyramids, the ziggurats of South America. I mean, maybe the Mayans found something. Maybe the floating eye seen in so many images was no longer needed by the Mayans. Did they discover something? Even Isaac Newton, the great thinker, studied the mystery of Atlantis. And how much has already been said of Francis Bacon? Edgar Casey, who had the right idea, if not the right dates? What Hyperborean race have we discovered to our chagrin? Or is it as Lovecraft would have it? Have they been here forever, beyond the reaches of space and time, just kinda sorta watchin' us? Or is there a greater conspiracy as Robert Anthon Wilson would have it? Will we be shouting, "All hail Eris!" as we struggle against the inevitable demise of our race? I am hardly the first to claim the Mayans as a tie to the Atlantians. Charles- Étienne Brasseur de Bourbourg, Edward Thompson, Augustus Le Plongeon, all matched my thoughts. Helena Blavatsky called them "Mu". We should see what links we can find with this "Mu". And was Hitler right? Is there a connection between Tibet and Atlantis? If so, does China now have the secret? Christopher Columbus, on October 11, 1492, sighted strange dancing lights on the horizon and bizarre compass bearings. Was this the first use ofthe Atlantian defense mechanism to dissuade investigation?"'' We must, at some point, refer to the Freemasons. Their work on the Great Seal, incorporating the delta, the number 13. Do we see some link between the Blue Lodge and the balloons of the Spanish in World War II? Is this co-incidence? Why does Hamas continually link Freemasonry to world domination? These are questions we must ask ourselves as free-thinking, intelligent beings. Albert Pike made us aware of a noxious influence within the society. We must ask ourselves, "Was he sending us a warning?" We have questioned so much. Eleven years ago we listened as Amir told us all that if he were to tell the whole truth, the entire system would collapse. He said that he knew enough to destroy this country. Was Yitzhak Rabin tied to something larger? Did he possibly foresee this impending doom? Maybe this is not the first time this has happened. Maybe we've seen this before. We should investigate Roanoke and the Croatoan inscriptions. I think there must be something there. I'm tellin' you folks, this conspiracy is bigger than Watergate, Iran-Contra, and 911 put together! Terrorist attack? Hardly. This is the start of an alien invasion. That's right, boys and girls, aliens. H--- , it's been aliens! (*Static*) Ho, I see by the radar that the Coast Guard is closing in, so, this is your favorite pirate, the man of the people, C.J. Gordon Wells signing off for now. Remember kids, the invasion will not be televised. Stay tuned for the next broadcast from the voice of D.C. This goes back too far for me to fathom. Maybe we examine the happenings around the Jefferson Memorial. Maybe we examine that man's great antipathy for another founding father, John Adams. Both died the same day. Both hated each other. Yet one rose in wealth and power while one fell penniless. I've been receiving calls that the European powers are denying entrance to U.S. citizens due to contamination fears from the Bug, and I agree. Why have we not heard or learned more of this TERRIBLE epidemic? These reports of mass excavations of graves is troubling. I am skeptical, as the thought of zombies seems almost too fantastic even for me to believe. Yet, I have always warned of the VeriChip Corporation and its ties to MK- ULTRA. I am reviewing amateur video from various graveyards regarding excavations. I think it is clear that all skepticism of these activities should be abolished. We need to take this seriously. And speaking of MK- ULTRA, we must note that it contained seventeen goals. SEVENTEEN! The United Grand Lodge of England for the Masons has called an emergency meeting. What does this mean, and how is it linked? The World Bank has called an emergency meeting in New York tomorrow. Two hours prior to this meeting, the New York Masonic Lodge has a special invocation meeting. I think we need to see how many people travel from the lodge to the World Bank meeting. I would think quite a few World Bank members are Masons. L’Enfant, the architect of Washington, D.C., may be the architect that the Archbishop of D.C. once cited in his speech, "would shudder to see what has become of his grand design." Of course, he was dismissed from the D.C. project when he refused to add Masonic symbolism in the metro area design. Revolution will be broadcast, my listeners! Hear the truth right here. Where are all the bodies from the cemeteries being taken? Are they creating puppets to integrate into our society? Are we surrounded by agents of this conspiracy? What did we learn from Operation Ember Cliff? Were there great secrets kept buried somewhere? Did our government stumble upon some secret the Atlanteans deemed too dangerous to allow us to have? I think the 1984 Rajneeshee attacks were a prototype of the Bug. I think they are preparing us for conversion. Maybe we've been too thorough in uncovering mysteries. Before, we had Allen Dulles, J. Edgar Hoover, Earl Warren, Gerald Ford, Lyndon Johnson, Ben Franklin, and so many others, ALL Freemasons! Now who do we have? Have we rooted out the control of our government too much? Is this why we are being attacked? Experts say that humans can live to one thousand. ONE THOUSAND!! This sounds unworldly, does it not!? Restricting embryonic research, hmm? Maybe because it would uncover governmental manipulation of our very DNA? Maybe we are being forced to die! Some researcher seems to think so. Appearances *''The Conduit '' *''Conduit 2 '' Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Human Category:Puppets Category:Gordon Wells Category:Conduit 2 characters